horadeaventurafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario:Flame Princess vs PB
¡BIENVENIDOS A MI PERFIL! 'Sobre mi:' thumb|que pasada de perfil!HOLA! Que tal? Me llamo Elena,vivo en España y soy una gran fan de hora de aventuras (adventure time) y también me gusta mucho la música, sobre todo el Rock and Roll. A parte de eso mi serie favorita del todo es Dragon Ball/Z/GT. Adoro los mangas de DB, y tengo algún cómic de HDA. ME ENCANTA la princesa llama y no es que me ancante chicle.... Marceline también es una de mis favoritas, es tan misteriosa! Tengo un gran genio y a veces sin darme cuenta se me va un poco la pinza... ^^ Me mola Batman, mi malo favorito es el Joker, y mis pelis favoritas son, así a ojo, Mi Vecino Totoro y La Vida de Brian. Asdf movie me parece genial. Me gusta Million Dollar Baby y Gran Torino. Snatch mola. Soy jugadora de PS3, no de X-box 360 ni nada de eso. Pokémon es genial, y The Office también. Futurama es sublime. Modern Family no está nada mal. The Walking Dead es un flipe. Estoy hasta la coronilla de la manera que alargan Cómo conocí a vuestra madre. Amigas fans de Mi Little Pony. Ahora yo también empiezo. Fan de Star Wars, Death Note y Friends. The Last Of Us es TAN BRUTAL! Mucho más que GTA5. Me gusta dibujar. Disney no me gusta. Hablo español, gallego y alemán (en curso). En fin, eso es lo que tengo que decir sobre mí, muchas gracias!!! 'Mis gustos' Me gusta la música, en especial Queen, Pearl Jam, Guns n'roses, Bob 'thumb|134px'Marley, MUSE, Florence+the machine, My chemical romance, M clan, Pereza, Los Manolos, PIXIES, Gorillaz, los Beatles, Vetusta Morla, etc. Hora de aventuras me encanta, lo sigo en español, inglés y hasta en latino. Mi personaje favorito es Marceline (porque es misteriosa). Mi serie favorita es Dragon Ball/Z/GT. Mis personajes favoritos son Goku, Vegeta y Bardock. Esa serie es una leyenda, es brutal, es infancia. Me encanta el cine, y soy super-fan de Star Wars (adoro a los ewoks). Me mola que te cagas Pacific Rim 3D, la vi en Irlanda en V.O. De profesión fija, me interesa ser profesora de peques, como mi abuela, o científica, microbiología, a decir más. Soy algo tiquismiquis y tengo algo de genio, pero eso es irrelevante. Estoy enpezando a probar a meterme en Taekwondo. Me encanta dibujar, sobre todo AT y manga, mucho de DB. Soy jugadora de PS3. Es mi vicio. 'Mis personajes favoritos.' 1-Marceline 2-Princesa Llama 3-Rey hielothumb 4-Finn 5-Jake 6-BMO 7-Flambo 8-El Litch 9-Princesa Embrión thumb 'Los personajes que menos me gustan' 1-Princesa Chicle 2-Brad 'Mis favoritos (en HDA)' personje favorito:Marceline cancion favorita: I remember you episodio favorito: The Vault/Earth and Water tierra favorita: Prados Verdes 'Mis favoritos (fuera de HDA)' serie favorita: Dragon Ball/Z/GT 2ª serie favorita: HDA 3ª serie favorita: The Walking Dead Película favorita: La Vida de Brian 2ª película favorita: Mi Vecino Totoro 3ª película favorita: Star Wars el retorno del Jedi canción favorita: Hold on (Tom Waits)/Saharabbey Road (Vetusta Morla)/El hombre del saco (Vetusta Morla) lugar favorito: Irlanda (?)thumb color favorito: morado, azul o esmeralda grupo favorito: Quenn o Perl Jam cantante favorito/mi ídolo: Freddie Mercury instrumento favorito: guitarra (aúnque lo que se tocar es el ukelele y la bateria) 'Amig@s de wiki' ·Fionna21 ·Marceline the beauty vampire ·Invasor Finn ' Hambo e Marceline.jpg Marceline and ice king.jpg Marceline676740090879gj.jpg Marceline 1213512858u2.jpg 82px-66,230,0,163-292px-Simon y Marceline.png Chicle Llama y Marceline-02.jpg Tumblr ls7t7ePFJ11qhjcclo1 400.jpg Zmini pf.png Finn y pf 1.jpg Pf.png FinnxPF.jpg PF Pregnant and DP Jealous.PNG Fmpf.png Finn X PF.PNG Mini DP vs PF.png La mini DP vs PF1.png La mini DP vs PF12.png PF...jpg Tumblr mdwxpfEQkB1qcz28go1 500.gif Fionna-humana.jpg Fionna golpeando a Marshall.PNG Hora de aventura con fionna y cake.png Hora de aventura con fionna y cake y DMC Devil May Cry.jpg Cofionna y fosforito by lvalery-d5d7lkh-1-.jpg Memes emoticones.PNG Sin título emoticones.png Fuego 22.png Lucha.png 1 millon de aventureros.png Red Shirt Lady, Finn and Jake.jpg Beemo Shirt.jpg Adventure time Finn & Jake Shirts.jpg Rmd 27.jpg Tumblr m9p7x7gQtp1qjqcnpo1 500.jpg 545896 327469204015572 1450669268 n.jpg Chicas de ooo y aaa.png Hora de aventura chicas.png CHICAS HORA DE AVENTURA.png 3873 335867693187387 196973694 n.jpg 425704 405318869541408 117843075 n.jpg Finn hora de aventura x soous thumb.gif Pearl Jam 4.jpg Chicle Llama y Marceline-01.jpg Cake-Estirándose.png Pantallazo-59.png Marct23.jpg Care Package Dvd Bonus.jpg AT Sweater.jpg Chicle-01.jpg Princesa chicle....png Burbuchicle.PNG Lady rainicorn by firenekos78-d4vdq5s.png Lady and Jake's puppies.PNG Lady rainicorn by sonica michi-d5c2c9y 655654.png "Lady & Peebles".png Jake-cachorros-molestos.PNG Cachorros-y-T.V.png PF y Finn.png Marceline (marcy).jpg Marceline vs PF vs DP.png Chicle Marceline y Llama.jpg 6126836_700b.jpg 20819 129932393859045 1028253368 n.jpg E28D427E5.png 65982_564516130240244_2051611413_n.jpg 6247489_700b.jpg the bodysnatchers tipología.jpg trapito_04.jpg Tumblr inline mjm7i8oa9k1qz4rgp.gif tumblr_mgzn2i3Y051r88u00o1_500.png oh stop it.png Majin-boo.jpg imagespan2.jpg gettin' real.jpg homer yuju.png grumpy.jpg Árbol_saiyajin.jpg dragon_ball_z_hd_wallpapers_goku_vegeta.jpg dr manhattan logo.png neil 2.png imagespan3.jpg imagesdb.jpg ' ·Lau12taro ·Marceline Marcy thumb ·Finn =D ·Marceline 29 ·Flambo0816 ·Jessicala2012 ·Princesa sueños ·Marcela Flame ·Princesa Chicle vs Princesa Llama (mejor amiga) ·Princesaflamaymarcybff (hermanita pequeña) ·DJ John ·Amy Flama ·Fionna127 ·Princesaflama101 ·Murtons ·Androide 18 Z (chica chachi pistachi que le mola DBZ, y eso es genial!) 'Fotos :)' thumb|left|Marcythumb|156pxthumb|que mona!thumb|left|352px <-Marceline thumb flame princess -> Multy Finn GRACIAS A TODOS POR VER MI PERFIL!thumb|Gunter os dice adios! Sois todos muy amables y espero contactar con vosotros mas veces! ¡¡¡ADIÓS!!!